


Bughead One-Shots (Hurt/Comfort)

by Candeecake



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: The Loner and the perfect girl next door. Join me for a work of feels, fluff, hurt/comfort oh my! Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones forever!





	1. Chapter 1

The days went long at Pop’s. My friends didn’t know I was working, ironic since they all went there so much. I was always tired now. Homework, the newspaper and now working the late shifts at the shoppe. I need money. I need help for-

“Betty?” I jolt out of my thoughts and find all my friends staring at me. I untangle my perfectly manicured hands and position myself on the student lounge couch.

“Mmm, yes.”

“Tell these boys that Ellie Goulding did indeed write an unreleased song about me.” Veronica whips her raven feathered hair through the still air. I, half hearing what she says looks at the time. School is so close to being done, which means I have to start my shift at Pop’s soon.

“Yes, Ronnie is right.” The bell rings sharply in my ear. “Sorry, I have to go.” I grab my jacket and rapidly walk out the door. The grey circles under my eyes try to dunk me under in dreams. I steady my foot and race to Pop’s. The chilly air races through my veins, causing me to grasp my jacket tighter. My eyes catch the light of the Pop’s signs as I race forward. The familiar metal bell swings sharply as the door opens to reveal the sight of me panting. Pop Tates darts his eyes towards me.

“Ms.Cooper?” I stand myself elegantly and take small steps towards the counter.

“I’m okay, let me go change.” he nods and points his attention to a customer. I didn’t want to take this shift as my friends might be here. And I didn’t really feel like explaining to everyone why. Jughead might understand but I don’t want to worry him. My “darkness” was becoming overwhelming. I now have scars from the crimson moons on my palms.  
I flip the white door to the bathroom and hurriedly dress in my yellow outfit. I smooth out the white fridges at the top and walk out. I feel my fingers touch the smooth lined notepad with a scented coffee pencil. I place the tiny pencil between my ear as I brush a stroke of hair. I flick my ponytail as the metal bell echoed. 

“Hello, what can I get you?” I look down from my hands and then glance up. My eyes widen. Ethel.

“Betty! I didn’t know you worked here!” She exclaimed. Her ginger curls bounce with curiosity as her bow highlights the sparkle in her eyes.

“Well, I do. So what can I get you?” Ethel grins and orders a strawberry milkshake. I write it down and give the order to Pop.

“Veronica never told me you worked here.” I bite my lip and turn away. “Your friends don’t know?” I shake my head as I pick at the counter with my pink fingernails.

“Can you please not tell them?.” She nods as I hand her her order. She nods and walks out the door. The hours tick fast as my feet ache from standing.

Suddenly the bell swung sharply. Betty, not looking from notepad asks “What can I get you?”

“Betts?” She whips her head up and widens her eyes. Her friends stood across from her confused.

“Hey, guys. What are you doing here?” Jughead tilts her head and rolls his eyes,

“B, what are you doing here?” Veronica steps forward and leans towards me. Quick! Betty, think of something.

“Well, Pop needed some help so I offered.” Veronica and Archie look convinced and nod their heads while Jughead looked skeptical. They order some milkshakes and hamburgers while I whip my ponytail to fulfill the request. Jughead, Archie and Veronica seat themselves in red leather. 

“Betty.” I turn around to face Pop Tates. I lift my head to met his eyes. “I will go along with your lie but why can’t you tell them the truth?” I shrug as he hands me their order. My stiff hands take the red basket with checkered napkins over to the table. My feet carry me but soon my eyes dunk me under in exhaustion. My battered knees fall to the ground tossing the food to the ground. I groan and cower in the sunlight. Burgers and milkshakes along with glass spread along the checkered floor.

“Sorry Pop! I’ll pay for it.” He slightly smiles but shakes his head. I feel a sharp zing along my hand while picking up the sharp glass. I ignore the translucent piece of glass ingrained in my hand as I continue to pick up the food. My eyes peer up to my friends. “Sorry guys, I’ll get some new food for you.” They watch me intensely as I stand up with my knees painted with milkshakes.  
“Let me just go clean up.” I walk myself to the bathroom with a shaking and bleeding hand. I let the hot water soak onto a towel and slowly peel off ice cream off my knees. I gasp out in pain as my glass struck hand trembles with a pinch. I flash myself a look in the mirror. My bloodshot eyes about to overfill with salty tears. My frizzy ponytail rusted with gold. My ears catch the creak of the bathroom door. I catch the familiar grey beanie in the mirror.

“Betty.” I force my eyes to wipe out tears as I steady my hand.

“Yeah? What are you doing here? I thought the door was locked.” My face becomes a model for sheer embarrassment. My drizzled hands tremble with a searing pain. Jug places his hands on my shoulders softly as I stand up straighter.

“What’s wrong?” He murmurs, his features sculpted in concern. I take a shaky breath and turn to face him. Jughead touches my elbows as I catch the twilight in his eyes.

“Nothing.” I peer down at my scraped knees to avoid his gaze. I feel his warm hands cup my face as he pulls my glance up.

“I can tell when you’re lying. Now what’s going on?” He asks. I sigh.

“I’m just tired and stressed. And I-I need money.” My boyfriend raises his eyebrow at me in bewilderment

“Why?” 

“My uh darkness, it’s getting overwhelming. I need a... therapist.” He grasps my hand as I wince. His eyes widen with worry. I hold the wrist of my hand gently as the glass sinks into my skin deeper. “Glass.” He nods as looks to the doorway.

“Betty, why can’t you ask your mom?” I bite my lip as he cups my heated cheeks once again.

“Because, I’m suppose to be perfect! But I'm not!” I clench my jaw as I throw his hands off me. My eyes meet the dreaded mirror as the grey circles burn under them. My hands clutch the cold edges of the bathroom sink. I release a shaky breath. Jughead walks out, leaving the door catching the cold air of the bathroom. I walk out the door with a sharp pained hand and a overworked body. Pop walks over to me and plants his mop on the ground.

“Betty, I want you to go home.” He says firmly. My face cringes in confusion.

“What? Why?” His face smiles softly as he takes a step forward. 

“You are clearly tired, so I’m giving you the weekend off.” Pop says. I shake my head in disbelief. He parades closer to me. “Go home.” The man urges. I slowly walk out the door with the bell echoing in my ear.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

My feet hurt even more with the sidewalk’s hard ground. I hear the cool wind as I turn my hands into tight fists. My clamped hands meet the small distance of someone’s chin.

“Whoa Betty!” My hands relax as Jughead releases a short sigh.

“What the hell Jug?” He straightens his gray beanie.

“No what the hell Betty?” I scoff and start to turn my heel. Soon, warm hands grasp my arm tightly. “Why can’t you tell your mom?” My olive eyes meet his his. My glass infused hand searing with pain.

“Because, I don’t want to add to her worries.” He shakes his head rapidly.

“No, that’s not the real reason.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I love you!” Our hearts beat for a minute before I speak. My lips etch into a smile.

“I love you too.” His mouth turns into a bright smile. “But I never asked you to care about me.” I start to walk briskly until Jughead grabs my elbow.

“I didn’t realize you were so stubborn like me.” I roll my eyes trying to get out of his grasp. “If you won’t tell me the reason, just please ask your mom. For me?” I turn to face him, wind battling against my body. My hand burning from the glass stuck. His eyes pleading. 

“Fine.” He smiles and we embrace in an hug.

\----------------------------------

“So, that is the reason you came to see me?” I nod, crossing my legs.

“The story I just told you is why I am here.” The man in front of me is my therapist. He ponders quickly and then asks

“What is the reason?” I fidget with my fingers then lean in close. I take a shaky breath.

“I like the darkness. I need to hate it.” His greenish eyes echo into mine leaving a shudder in my spine.

“Let’s get started Miss Cooper.”


	2. Deep Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon for 2.14. Bughead.

Deep Waters  
“I’m not upset about the kiss.” He said. Now Betty was staring at him about to kiss Veronica. She knew it was wrong that she lied to him. She knew it was wrong that she tried to distract him with her darkness. But she knew that Jughead would never do this. As Archie and she watched their loved ones’ lips meet, she noticed the exact look in his eye. The exact look of when a baby throws up disgusting baby food. Archie shifted uncomfortably in the hot tub. Their lips mushed together forcibly.  
“Okay, we get it. But you had no idea to know what was going through my mind. You try still having nightmares, still having trouble with phones and the guilt that your family is the reason people are being murdered. Yeah, I did a stupid thing because I tried to clear my head. I hope you’re happy.” Betty walks out of the tube with water dripping from her pale legs. The pale night shines on the tension between the four friends. Jughead and Veronica sway to the side drunkenly. Their common sense returning as Betty left to the house.  
“B!”  
“Betts!”  
Betty walked through the cold wind, into the house as she wrapped a stale towel around her. This weekend was supposed to be fun, she thought. But it wasn’t. Not from a long shot. Her toes feeling the worn wooden stairs as a dim lamp guided her to the guest bedroom. She switched the light on. Her wrinkled fingers traced the black wig. Betty sighed and mirrored herself to the wig. Anger sudden erupted in her like a volcano. The wig was thrown into the fire with the smell of smoke. The smoke and tears went up and down as she changed out of her bathing suit. Her cold skin hugged the warm bathrobe as she sat on the bed. Wow, I messed up, she thought. 

Jughead came in the middle of the night. The silence was deafening, but he tiptoed hoping not to wake Betty. He went into the bathroom and washed his mouth. Twice. He had a major headache from Monopoly. The “drinking game” courtesy of Veronica Lodge. Veronica. He should have never gotten mixed up with her plans. Plans for what even? Revenge? We made them watch our disgusting kiss when we didn’t even see what they did, He thought gloomily. Jughead wanted to blame alcohol but as much as he wanted to. He couldn’t. His eyes pointed to a sleeping Betty. Her flat blonde hair danced on her head while her eyes had the faint imprint of exhaustion and a waterfall of tears. Her pajamas loosely tightened on her body. Elderflower leaf colored eyes fluttered open.  
“Betts.” Jughead’s voice echoed softly. His voice had a subtext of fear, afraid what Betty might say. She sits up slowly and speaks four words.

“We need to talk.” One thing was clear that night. The night full of glistening stars. The star-crossed lovers had both crossed a line. And now they to figure out how to continue.

“I’m sorry, it was Veronica’s idea.”

“Veronica’s? And you Jughead Jones, went along with it.”

“Betty Cooper of all people tried to distract me.”

“I was trying to have fun. And you looked like you were having fun.”

“I was!”

“Then what’s the problem?” The bellowing punched through the silence ending a vacation.

“You lied to me. I had to hear the truth from Cheryl. The gothic nightmare!”

“You ever consider, I never wanted to talk about it.”

“You have to talk about it sometime.”

“Okay, we are talking about it. I needed something to clear my mind. So I did the best thing I could think of!” A pause clashes with the wind. 

“I’m sorry.” Betty’s keen eyes flicker up like a small flame. The floor creaks as she walks towards him.

“I’m sorry too. Look-” Jughead’s fist loosened at the melody of her voice.” I don’t have time to sort out a kiss that meant nothing. I love you, Jughead Jones.”

“I love you.” A glimmer in their eyes met and created heartfelt fireworks. They both walk forward to meet each other as their lips met softly. His warm hands twirl her golden hair. Betty breaks them apart and widens her eyes.

“Oh my god, Archie and Veronica!” She rushes downstairs. Her sandy hair was flapping down the creaky stairs. Jughead follows her quickly. They stand in the main room with the slow silence of the house. Their eyes glance around but soon hear a faint gasp and a moan.

“Sound like they made up,” Jughead notes. Betty sighs and kisses him on the cheek.

“Jughead Jones, I challenge you to a game of twister.” He grins.

“If I win, you owe me.”

“Owe you what?” Jughead winks. “Oh, that.”

“Oh sorry, cuddles.”

“Jug, that sounds creepy. If I win, you watch any movie of my choice.” So the two star-crossed lovers raced to the board games and didn’t look back at their mistakes. The town of Riverdale had almost passed on its shadows to them, a costly mistake. Who knew what it had in store for them but the future was something they were going to face together.


	3. Nightmares Under The Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Jughead could have seen what Betty had to go through in 2.05?

  
  
  
  


“Sabrina Spellman, I’ve heard about you,”  Archie says. I walk side by side with Veronica. The Greendale Forest creeps with small branches shrouded in darkness. Broken, abandoned cobblestones are tossed on the ground with leaves overhead. Wisps of wind trickle my bare neck making me shiver.  _ I hope Betty is safe. _ Betty. She vanished without a trace only with a sprinkle of blood on her carpet. We’ve heard of someone who can find anyone.

 

“Can you do it?” I ask.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Find someone.”

 

“I can but..”

 

“But what?”

 

“I have to find someone through another person going through that person’s memories.” The silence grows with anticipation. Veronica adjusts her beads while Archie holds her tighter. I stand still while the cold wind blisters my skin. Sabrina looks at her nails as the weather ignores her.

 

“How?”

 

“A magician never reveals her secrets. But be warned, once in her memories, you will know things about her, things that you can never unknow.”

 

“Okay, we get the horror cliche,” I reply.

 

“Do you want to find her?”  _ Yes, more than anything, I want her to be safe. _

 

“Yeah, Hermione.” Veronica flinches at her mother's name before she realizes my reference. Soft crunches of old dry leaves lay on the dirt dusted ground.

“I hope you won’t use this information for personal gain. Very well, I wish you luck. You all have an hour before I take you out.” She straightens her black headband while her eyes turn into white orbs. The elusive wind picks at her feet as unknown languages spill off her tongue. I stand with wide eyes and motionless actions before I see nothing but the eerie night sky. Then my eyes drift into pitch black. 

 

The mind of Betty Cooper is… Well, if I had to describe in one word.  _ No. _ It takes too many words, and I didn’t have much time. We all walked along a small translucent path while the first memory appeared. It displayed Elizabeth Cooper as alluring as ever but with a slight twist. Her graceful hands picked up her phone as she gently pressed it to her ear. A haunting voice echoed throughout her mind. 

 

“Hello, Betty. This is the Black Hood speaking.” She looked calm but outside where we were; golden lights turned to red. Anxiety was taking over. 

 

“How? How do I know this is real?”

 

“I will strike next where it all began.” A pause. The Black Hood attacks! I gulp.

 

“But you didn’t hurt anyone?”

 

“Tonight was all about you.” I clench my fists in jealousy but brush it off only to look at Veronica in deep observation.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“The same as you: set Riverdale on the righteous path again. To cleanse it of sinners, isn’t that what you want?” Betty paces her room.

 

“Not by killing people.” Her voice is laced with anger.

 

“Only the ones who deserve it. Like your sister.” Her eyes soften with worn anger. She glances at her room as her pupils glisten with fear. “I know all the sin she carries in her womb. I also know she’s on a farm two hours north. If you try to warn her, I’ll know. If you tell the police we’ve spoken or your mystery-loving boyfriend…” I flinch at the mention and watch closely at her reaction. Tears come racing down her eyes. “I’ll carve her like a jack ‘o lantern.”

 

“Please don’t hurt her.” Her voice is meek. All of a sudden, Alice Cooper swings the door open with a laundry basket. Betty quickly wipes the tears from her face.

 

“Who are you talking to? It’s late.” She says.

 

“Then, don’t you deny me. Betty.” His voice echoes in her mind. The phone call ends with Betty shaking.

 

“It was Jughead, wasn’t it?” 

 

“Yeah.” I sigh. Alice Cooper begins to complain about me as Betty sits on her bed. She turns off her light and goes to sleep.  Archie, Veronica, and I all continue to walk her mind finding a memory.

 

“Hello?” Betty’s voice answers the phone.

 

“How did it feel Betty? Knocking your mother off her high horse?” Betty opens her mouth to speak.

 

“We had a deal.”

 

“What’s your question? And it can’t be a name” His musky voice is laced with poison. Her breath drops heavily.

 

“The face under the hood. Would I recognize it?” The silence creates a hole in her room. She looks in the mirror. Her eyes are worn down with grey circles beneath them. 

 

“Yes.” She releases a shaky breath and looks up at the ceiling. “Do you feel closer to me now? I do. I feel as if we are friends.” Veronica gander the memory scanning for subtext. Betty trembles in fear as she pretends to be calm. “But I’m selfish, Betty. I don’t like sharing you with other people. So you need to cut them out of your life, or I will have my way.”  I clench my fists even tighter as I fight the urge to shriek. “Let’s start with that daughter of a philanderer, and an embezzler, complicit in her father’s crimes.

 

“Veronica’s not. She’s innocent.” Veronica fiddles with her pearls trying to distract herself.

 

“Oh, Betty, you don’t believe that.” Betty’s eyes widen as the memory shifts. We continue to walk along the lights as they grow dimmer.

 

“We have to be getting close,” Archie notes.

 

“Hopefully.”

 

“When we find the real Black Hood, he is going down for trying to hit on B.” Another memory comes up with a picture of Betty sitting on a bench. A sea of darkness surrounds her. Ponytail loose as she shivers in the wind. Her face is bleached with tears as she takes small breaths to calm herself. A small streetlight hangs above her letting light shines. All of a sudden, a surgery ringtone pieces the night. Betty shakes her head as reluctantly she picks up the phone.

“I did it. But now I want my question, what will make you stop?” Her voice breaks.

 

“You. As long as you continue showing me your devotion.” She glances down at her cold hands.

 

“I can’t keep doing this.”

 

“Sure, you can. Jughead.” Betty and I flinch at my name. “The son of a serpent.”

 

“No.” She sobs.

 

“He’s not worthy of your love. Cut him out of your life or I will.”  I then to start to blister my voice. My hands ache to embrace her. My tongue swallows the scream. 

 

“Jug, you okay?” Archie’s voice rescues me from rage. I take a deep breath.   A dim memory swirls in front of us.

 

“Is it done?” His voice is etched with ice. The Black Hood was seriously getting on my nerves. Betty was beautiful as always, but she looked like awful. Her eyes were stained with tears as her loose hair was completely down. The dim pink light gave off an eerie vibe. Dark circles pierced her eyes. 

  
  


“Yes.” Her voice was sore from sobbing.

 

“Ask your question.”

 

“There’s only one I care about now.”

 

“You want to know who I am, well there’s an abandoned house on the edge of Fox forest at the end of the service road.” The memory shifts to reveal a filter of darkness. She walks into the house.

 

“I’m here.” Her curious eyes peak up as she reluctantly walks forward. A box lays on the ground. 

 

“Do you see it?” Her pale hands tremor as she reaches for it.

 

“Yes.” Her voice is meek. The box holds a pitch black hood with rough eye holes.

 

“It’s the answer to your question. Put it on.” 

“Put it one, and you’ll see.” Slowly, she puts on the hood covering her luscious hair. The artificial light shines on the dust.

 

“It’s on.”

 

“Now, turn around.” She turns around to find the hood on her with her green eyes peering back at her. Her eyes widen in shock.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

 

“ _ To show that we’re the same.” _ The memory vanishes with sounds of footsteps. I sigh in defeat. Betty.  _ Betty, she must be so traumatized, and she never told anyone. _ My eyes hold in tears while I mold my face into courage. Finally, a single memory appears. It shows a dark room as the scent of burned wood appears. Shattered glass is laid out on the floor. Finally, the puzzle piece is revealed. A cracked maple syrup bottle in on the ground.  _  Thornhill. _

 

“She’s at Riverdale’s very own haunted house.” I joke to break the silence. Suddenly we are shot back into reality.

  
  
  


“I am taking you back, don’t want you getting lost in her mind.” Sabrina’s voice is foreign to my ears. My sight returns to the gothic forest. My legs ragged on the cold hard ground. I pick them up as the grass brushes my jeans. I straighten my beanie and turn to face Archie and Veronica.

 

“Guys, we have to get to Betty.”

 

“I’m calling Mr. Keller.” I nod to the both of them. Then we all start to run.

 

Betty’s POV

 

My body is painted with blood and dirt. I smell of ashes and maple syrup. My ponytail is loosened. I am unsure of the time or date but if I had to guess.  _ Eternity. _ My hands are pale and weak. I have a straight line of open skin pouring blood on my right hand. Stupid pieces of glass. I was kidnapped behind Pops. My head burns with pain.  _ Who kidnapped me? _

 

The door creaks open slowly then is thrown into the wall. A shadow stands to block the dim lantern behind them. A shadow of a knife comes to light glinting off rusted metal. Thick hands wrap around my neck with a pinch of the knives teeth. Tears leak out as I struggle to free myself.

 

“Betty Cooper. Innocent.” The voice could be male or female, but my senses are too weak to tell. The sound of my name sounds strange to my ears. “You are perfect.” The knife grows tighter and wraps around my neck like a jungle vine.

 

“Freeze!” The clicking of a gun echoes in my ear. He swings my body around only to find Sheriff Keller and the police. His grasp is searing marks on my neck.

 

“Lower your gun, or she dies.” Using all of my strength, I clamp my teeth into their skin. They bellow in pain but drop the knife. It creates a bang as the metal hits the concrete. My neck is released. The floor sways under my feet as a wave of darkness drowns me.

 

Jughead’s POV

 

Her body is laid delicately on the hospital bed like a sleeping angel. Bruises and cuts decorate her pale skin. Golden hair is painted on her shoulders. I open the cold metal handle of the grey door and slowly walk forward like there were mouse traps on the floor. I gently sit in the stiff pillow chair. My keen eyes scan her current state.  _ Beautiful.  _ I touch her cold hands and sit in silence. Only the wind and her breathing being music to my ears.

 

\-------------------------------

 

She woke up three hours later. Her voice was weak, but her smile was not. Everyone lined up to see her. I was the last. When I walked in, her mouth widened into a smile. I sit gently in the chair feeling the imprints of those who sat there. I caress her fingers.

 

“I’m sorry Betts.” 

 

“What are you apologizing for?” Her voice is angelic and gentle.

 

“I recently learned more about the Black Hood attacks.” She barely flinches. “And what you had to go through.” 

 

“Yeah and-”

 

“And, I should have noticed that something was off. I should not have accepted our break up. I should not have kissed Toni. I should have fought for us. But I didn’t, I let my best friend, my girlfriend go through something awful. What kind of boyfriend am I?” Tears are trying to break through my eyes, but I hold them back. She puts her hand on mine. I let myself sink into her touch while exhaling deep breaths.

 

“That’s in the past Jug; I just want the future with you. I don’t need a hero or you to protect me. I just want you.”

 

“When did you get to be Yoda?” She laughs. “I love you.” I hear our hearts beat then she attempts to stand up.

  
“I love you.” I kiss her forehead and don’t let go of her hand. The sunlight shines through the windows as I watch her go to sleep. Then I face my reality.  _ Magic is real? I don’t need magic when I have Betty Cooper. _


	4. You Will Be Found

Blood stains my cold skin as I limp briskly to the metal door. Anxiety swimming in my stomach, The Black Hood had gone out but could come back any moment. My nose still smells of the chemicals he used to knock me out. He had placed me in his lair. Time moved each minute I was there, I had no idea if it was morning or night. I hold in a gasp of pain before using all my strength to open the door. Cool night wind blows before me as I carefully step down. I hold my hand on a stab wound. It wasn’t fatal but would be if the bleeding didn’t stop. I notice the lights of my neighborhood and keep my eyes on Andrew’s house.  

 

The walk is like daggers. Blood is dousing my favorite sweater, I try to warm myself, but no heat bends to my will. Finally, I reach the blue garage door and bang half-heartedly. “Arch?Are you there? I need-.” The door swings open before I catch the sight of Jughead. His face turns from anger to heartfelt. Finally, I feel the ground sway before falling into his arms. The pain loosens on my leg as new blood drips onto stained.

 

“Betts?” His voice echoes with concern. He drags over to the couch. Sounds of footsteps start to surround the room. Then a scream…

 

“Oh my god! B!” 

“Betty!”

Suddenly the someone is dialing the hospital before I lose myself in darkness.

 

_ “You are just like me Betty. We want the same things. I love you.” His words feel like poison to my soul. My hands are tied in a chair. My ponytail is loose as I feel a knife cut into my skin. Warm blood drifts down my shirt. He drags the knife across my skin. My skins burn as I hold in a scream. Finally, he plucks the knife from my stomach. Tears stream down my face. “Now, name someone for me to kill.” I whimper and shake my head. Wheezing I say _

 

 _“Go to hell.” His forcibly grabs my neck making it hard to breathe. Too drained to fight, so tired to think.“Sisters Of Quiet Mercy.”_ _He releases me and throws the knife to the ground. His footsteps clash with the door closing. I reach with pain as I barely grab the dirty knife. It is a miracle that I manage to cut the rope free. Freedom._

 

My eyes return to a bright light. I wake to an empty hospital room with stitches galore and sticky band-aids on my skin.  Familiar voices are muffled. I shakily lift up my shirt and trace carved scars. The scars resemble letters.  _ Jury. _ I widen my eyes before exhaling to relax.

 

“Guys!” My voice is strained. Footsteps coming up the door, suddenly I see tons of people.  _ Mom, Dad, Veronica, Jughead, Archie, Toni, Cheryl, Kevin, FP, Ethel, Nurses and Sheriff Keller. _ Their smiles are as bright as the sun. Mom wraps her arms around me gently. Dad does the same. Cheryl and Toni smile at me as their hold hands. Nurses swirl around me checking equipment. Ethel also smiles like me.  Sheriff Keller leans against the doorway. Finally, Jughead, Archie, and Veronica come to greet me. Archie, Veronica, and Kevin hug me. Jughead crashes his lips onto me before stopping to give me to hold me tight. My shallow breath blows on his shoulder.

“Hmph.” I turn to see my mom, hands on her hips. Jughead lets go as the Sheriff pulls up a chair. Everyone leaves but Archie, my parents, Veronica, Jughead and some nurses.

 

“Betty, I am so glad that you are all right. Do you mind if I ask some questions?” I take a shaky breath then nodded. “What do you remember?”

 

Jughead’s arm is around me causing me to relax. “I was walking home from school, someone grabbed me and gagged me. I woke up in a chair bound. It was dark and cold. The Black Hood-” I shudder while Veronica clasps my hand. “He walked in with a knife and asked me to name someone to kill. I kept refusing, and he kept cutting. Finally, I couldn’t take it. I named the sisters of quiet mercy. He carved a word into me. I managed to escape and walk to Arch’s house. Jughead opened the door….” Sobs breakthrough as I lift up my shirt and read the word.  _ Jury. _

 

“That will be all Betty.” The day goes on the night until only Jughead remains.  He doesn’t let go of me. Finally, when the night sky is about to meet dawn, he speaks.

 

“I’m so sorry Betts.”

 

“For what?”

 

“I should have noticed you were missing. But I was too caught up something else.” His voice is breaking like glass. I cup his face.

 

“It doesn’t matter, I found you.” I kiss him tenderly before letting go. Our foreheads touch, necking like swans. He smiles. He places me gingerly back into the bed. I close my eyes as he presses his lips to my forehead. I descend into the realms of dreams.


	5. Penny's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after 2.20, instead of Jughead facing Penny's wrath, it's Betty.

My dad comes out of the shadows into the dim firelight. He holds a pale body with blood painted blonde hair. Her pastel shirt is shredded but still covers bruises. Stained and fresh crimson blood douses her body. My dad stares in horror before yelling orders. Cheryl and Toni let go of each other’s embrace as they start to help. I ignore my terror and jump to aid Betty. Sweet Pea grabs the keys and the ignition of the car echoes the wind. Dad and I gently place her in the back seat of the car. Toni and Cheryl hop in the trunk. I stay with Betty.  Air rushes to our ears as we speed the highway. Sweet Pea is in shotgun calling the hospital. Dad lingers his eyes on the road. I caress her hand softly. Then, I open a pack of tissues and try to scrub off some blood from her face. Her heartbeat is faint. Finally, the brakes of the car sway the floor beneath us. The doors are almost ripped off as Dad and Sweet Pea run to carry Betty. Cheryl and Toni open the hospital doors yelling at nurses and doctors. Betty’s limp body is taken away by hospital workers before she vanishes behind white doors. I run up to the door trying to peer through the checkered window. They rip off her shirt just as strong hands pull me away. Tears prick at my eyes. I stare up at my dad. He engulfs me in a hug, I sob on his shoulder. Cheryl is calling Ms. Cooper while Toni holds her hands. The call ends before Cheryl breaks down. Toni hugs her before placing kisses on her face.

 

Stupid Penny Peabody. Stupid Ghoulies. Stupid… I should have taken Penny’s warning to heart. Who knew she would have gone after Betty to go after the Serpent's weakness. She wants to win the war and maybe we should just let her. Hours past as we sit on stiff green chairs. Ms. Cooper argues with the doctors before trying to punch dad. He hugs her before she finally gives up. Archie runs through the doors, finally arriving. He makes up some excuses about a new black hood. Another time perhaps? Veronica is sobbing pulling the hospital’s entire stash of tissues. As is Kevin. Even her parents are here. I give Hiram a death glare. Hal Cooper is not here. Which is strange but there are more important things going on. Josie and the ex-pussycats are here talking about life and death. Finally, I sit watching the hours tick by. Familiar faces fade into the night. The morning light reaches through the window. A nurse comes into view with a clipboard. Alice, Dad, Archie, Veronica, Cheryl, Toni and I gather around her waiting desperately.

 

“She will be okay. Some long days of therapy ahead but she is alive. She is awake. You can go see her.” I feel my anxiety getting punched down. Relief dances within me. Alice runs to Betty’s hospital room almost tripping. Hours drift by before I am finally able to see her.

 

I open the door revealing a wounded angel. Betty displays a bright smile. Her golden locks are almost cleaned cluttered with a few spots of dry blood. She is wrapped in a linen hospital gown underneath a warm blanket. Some stitches are placed upon her forehead. I pull up a chair and smile back.

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Hey.” Her voice is graceful and soft.  She was very careful not to let her voice break.

 

“I’m really glad you’re okay. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“I’m sorry, this is my fault. Penny wouldn’t have gone after you. I promise she’s never going to-”

 

“It is not your fault. Promise me you won’t go after her.” I cross my fingers tightly.

 

“I promise.” I kiss her head gently than on the lips. I leave for the door before glancing at her one last time.

 

Betty’s POV

 

My entire body is shaking. A chill keeps shivering over me as does fear. The beeping of hospital machines echoes in my ear. I have scars of horror implanted in my skin. The Ghoulies taunting is fresh in my memory. I lied to my friends and family. To Jughead. I glance at the clock seven hours I’ve been in this place. Balloons and trays of cookies fill my sight. All of a sudden the door swings open. Jughead comes to my side. The door shuts closed. His eyes are full of regret, anger, and softness. He takes off his jacket and cups my cold, pale hands.

 

“Jug.” I keep my voice low not to let it break. He fidgets and looks guilty. “What did you do?”

 

“Let’s run away. Hop on my motorcycle away from Riverdale.”

 

“What did you do?.”

 

“You wanna come with me?”

 

“What did you do?.”

 

“Would you come with me or not?” My frustration cascades away when I smile.

 

“I would go anywhere with you.”  He chuckles and presses his lips to mine. I breathe deeply inhaling his scent. He lets go for a moment allowing us to stare into his eyes. “But we can’t leave Jug, Our story’s not over, it’s just beginning.”

 

“Why can’t we make our own story somewhere else?” I shake my head firmly.

“No, just no. Don’t ask me why because I haven’t figured it out yet and I never will.” We embrace each other making another chapter in our story.


End file.
